


Quando não dizer uma fala icônica

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você assistiu o novo Star Wars ?”





	Quando não dizer uma fala icônica

 

“Você assistiu o novo Star Wars ?” 

Essa não era a pergunta que Troy estava esperando, eles não se viam há tanto tempo, quase tantos anos quanto eles estiveram juntos. E aquela foi a primeira coisa que Abed disse após o longo silêncio que seguiu ele abrir a porta do apartamento e encontrar Troy do outro lado. 

“Sim” 

“Nós ainda temos o drematorium, nós podemos ser Finn e Poe se você quiser” Abed disse e já foi indo na direção do drematorium. 

Fantasia era para onde Abed escapava quando a realidade se tornava demais para ele conseguir lidar. Então Troy foi. No dreamatorium eles se tornaram Finn e Poe em uma perigosa missão para a rebelião em que eles infiltraram uma base da primeira ordem. Foi divertido, como sempre era quando eles estavam juntos, mas eventualmente eles teriam que falar sobre o tempo que tinha passado e as coisas que ele tinha percebido sobre si mesmo e sobre eles dois quando ele estava longe. Eventualmente na narrativa do dreamatorium daquele dia Poe/Abed e Finn/Troy foram encurralados e estavam a prestes a morrer, e Poe/Abed se virou para Finn/Troy como se aqueles fossem ser os últimos momentos deles juntos e disse : 

“Eu te amo” 

“Eu te amo também” Finn/Troy disse. 

Troy percebeu quase instantaneamente que a brincadeira tinha pausado, só pelos maneirismos ele pode ver que novamente eles eram apenas Troy e Abed. 

“Você deveria ter dito ‘ _ Eu sei’, é _ a fala icônica de Star Wars em resposta a essa frase” 

“Eu sei. Mas dessa vez eu precisava dizer de volta ao invés da fala clássica” 

“Porque ?” 

“Porque eu não tenho certeza que você realmente sabe que eu te amo também, e eu preciso que você saiba disso” 

Abed ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos então continuou : 

“Você não vai ir embora de novo, certo ?” 

“Não. Nunca” Troy disse e tocou sua mão. 

“Cool...Cool. Cool. Cool. Vamos voltar ?” 

“Okay...então Poe onde nós estávamos ?” 

“Prestes a ser mortos e você disse que você me ama” 

“E você estava prestes a dizer que você sabia” 

“Não Finn, eu estava prestes a te beijar” Poe/Abed disse um tanto incerto. 

“Então o faça” Finn/Troy disse sem qualquer dúvida. 

E Poe/Abed o fez. Gentilmente mas com fome, como se fosse o fim de tudo e como se fosse o começo de tudo. 

 


End file.
